Starfire and Faded Jeans
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: Just a little drabble series invented at one a.m.! RobStar fans, here you go! FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT A SONGFIC!


**Hey guys! I am writing this at one in the morning with two days 'til school! So I figured I'd start off the year with a cute drabble series about Starfire and Robin.**

**I heard this song on the radio and this names just kinda popped into my head.**

**NOT A SONGFIC!**

**Enjoy!**

**Starfire and Faded Jeans**

**Premise: **

_**There were only a few things Richard Grayson could say he truly loved. **_

_**His friends, the people he'd come to consider family, his career of helping others, that old pair of faded jeans his father used to wear, and of course the love of his life, Starfire.**_

"Richard?" The voice came from the bedroom. Richard stood, combing his hair for the finishing touch, before walking into the room. Starfire, or Kori, as he'd come to know her, perched on the edge of his bed.

She wore a long, ankle length purple gown, the silk clinging to her beautiful figure. The sweetheart neckline held silver lace, as did the trim. The skirt ruffled slightly, and from her neck a beautiful emerald hung. Her scarlett hair was curled loosely pulled back in an elaborate ponytail, the bangs pinned back with jeweled silver clips. Her lips held a pink shade, and her eye shadow was an exact match to her dress.

She smiled, and he swiftly pulled her into a kiss. "Richard, we must go." She mumbled, and he released her. He smiled, and offered his hand, which she promptly took.

"You look ravishing." He informed her, as he lead her to the limousine. She dipped her head, her curls jostling as she did so.

"As do you, my prince." He retracted his hand to put an arm around her slim waist.

"Princess..." He pecked her once more, before opening the door for her. "In you go." She slid, making room for her date.

The sat in a comfortable silence, not needing to say anything. Well, at least he thought they had nothing to say.

"Richard?" Kori began, turning to face him, a serious light in her eye. He softened, looking into her green orbs.

"Yes, Kori?" She sighed, taking his hand.

"Why are you not happy?" Richard was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He demanded gently. She frowned.

"It is your birthday, yet your smiles do not reach your eyes." She stated. He sighed.

"Star..." He began drifting back to the old nickname, "You know what today is." She pursed her lips.

"I do, indeed. But Richard, why do you let the memory taunt you? There is so much more to be grateful for." He paused. She leaned in, so their noses nearly touched.

"Kor-"

"Do you love your career?" She interrupted. He stopped, for a moment before gently nodding.

"Yes." She let a small smile peak at the corners of her lips.

"Do you love your friends and family?" He nodded again and she let a larger smile on.

"I do." She gestured to his leg.

"Do you love the denim pants of your father's you now wear?" Though he wasn't wearing them, he could almost feel the comfortably worn material.

"Mmm-hmm." She leaned in so their noses finally touched.

"Do you love me?" Richard sealed his answer with a kiss, one that sent a blush over a breathless Kori's face. She smiled.

"Your parents are watching over you now, I am sure of it. I am certain your mami is directing your guardian angel to give you the best birthday you will ever have." She informed him, smiling slightly.

He grinned slightly, repositioning his tuxedo. "I believe we've arrived."

He led her from the car into the building, smiling brightly the entire time.

"What did you do to make him so happy?" Rachel inquired. Kori just smiled.

"A few words of encouragement." She responded lightly. Her date returned, offering a hand.

"I hate to steal away your company, dear Rachel, but I must request a dance from this lovely lady." Kori giggled and took his hand.

"Your are quite the charmer, Mr. Grayson." The redhead smiled.

They spun gayly around the dance floor, laughing and smiling. Richard pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't know who to thank. You or mami, who's properly directing my guardian angel up there." Kori laughed lightly. Richard smiled broadly.

"I think I know I way to repay you..." He trailed off, going down on one knee. Kori gasped, and the surrounding dancers stopped to watch.

"Kori'ander, my sweet ray of sunshine. Would you give me the best birthday girt imaginable, and marry me?" She felt a tear slide down her cheek, slipping into her smiling mouth.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" She cried, taking the diamond surrounded by emeralds and smiling. Richard kissed her delicately as the crowd erupted in cheers.

As they danced the final dance Richard leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you, even more than my pair of faded jeans..."

* * *

**Like it? **

**No?**

**Review please! It's my first RobStar Drabble/One-shot and I'd like some feedback.**

**Thanks! :-)**

**- CRM**


End file.
